High-speed communication over wire media is used in various fields such as Ethernet for automotive and industrial applications. Vendors and standardization bodies are therefore working to develop suitable communication solutions and standards.
The IEEE 802.3 (Ethernet) is a working group that develops a collection of standards defining the Physical Layer (PHY) and data link layer's Media Access Control (MAC) of wired Ethernet.
For example, a standard for 100 Mb/s Ethernet over a single twisted pair, also known as 100BASE-T1, is specified in IEEE standard 802.3bw™-2015, entitled “IEEE Standard for Ethernet—Amendment 1: Physical Layer Specifications and Management Parameters for 100 Mb/s Operation over a Single Balanced Twisted Pair Cable (100BASE-T1),” Mar. 6, 2016. The 100BASE-T1 standard defines the Physical Layer (PHY) specifications and management parameters for point-to-point full duplex 100 Mb/s Ethernet operation over single balanced twisted-pair cabling. In the description that follows, the terms “100BASE-T1 standard” and “IEEE 802.3 standard” are used interchangeably.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.